The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dahlgr50’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisse, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact container and garden Dahlia plants with dark-colored leaves, large single-type inflorescences and good postproduction longevity.
The new Dahlia plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2012 of a proprietary seedling selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number C 100, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Dahlia hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lisse, The Netherlands during the summer of 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by terminal cuttings since February, 2014 in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lisse, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.